Ángel y Cordy
by yerathel
Summary: Es una versión con otros protagonistas de la serie Will y Grace  pero Ángel no es gay , que pasaría si los problemas mágicos desapareciesen ¿sería su vida mas fácil sobrellevando los problemas cotidianos?
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Estaban demacrados, heridos y sucios, acababan de detener un Apocalipsis y estaban cansados pero seguían luchando por Gunn que estaba tendido en el suelo del hotel Hyperion. Cordelia tenía su cabeza sujeta y Wesley le hacía la respiración asistida a Gunn mientras Fred estaba de rodillas a su lado cogiendo su mano, Ángel estaba dando vueltas sin parar. Todo había salido mal el Apocalipsis se les adelanto a lo que la profecía había dicho y tuvieron que actuar con lo que tenían en ese momento y como consecuencia Ángel tenía su alma permanente pero sólo porque Angelus había cobrado su propia vida y ahora camina por algún lugar cerca de ellos aunque según parecía no podía hacer daño a nadie pero eso ahora no les importaba nada en absoluto porque en toda la pelea Gunn había salido herido y se estaba muriendo.

-Joder, tenemos que hacer algo. –gritaba Ángel.

-¿Por qué no le llevamos a un hospital? –sugirió Fred.

-No, ya no llegaríamos a tiempo. –dijo Wesley que no dejaba de respirar por él.

-Pues se acabo. –dijo Cordelia.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ángel mirándola.

-¿Vas a dejar que se muera? –gritó Fred.

-No, vamos a ir con los poderes y vamos a obligarles a que le devuelvan a la vida.

-Me parece una buena idea. –dijo Connor entrando por la puerta igual de herido que ellos.

-Hijo. –grito Ángel dándole un abrazo. -¿Estas bien?

-Si papa estoy bien. –Connor vio a Gunn y fue hacía Cordy a darle un abrazo. Tenía una profunda necesidad de cuidarla.

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta ellos? –pregunto Connor ahora al lado de Gunn.

-Dejármelo a mi. –dijo Cordy alzando las manos al aire y cerrando los ojos. Después de unos segundos aparecieron en lugar muy blanco y frente a ellos estaba un ser bajo una capa blanca.

-Los seres inferiores no pueden estar aquí. Solo ella puede quedarse. –dijo el ser superior señalando a Cordelia.

-Y una mierda, no voy a dejarla sola. –dijo Connor agarrando a Cordy del brazo.

-Nadie se va de aquí va siendo hora que los que den ordenes seamos nosotros.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así a nosotros? –dijo otro ser superior que había aparecido.

-Vamos a ir al grano. –dijo Ángel. –Queremos que traigáis a la vida a nuestro amigo.

-No podemos hacer eso. Lo sucedido debe quedar así.

-No os lo estamos pidiendo. Os lo estamos exigiendo. –dijo Cordy con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Connor, se encontraba agotada después de llevarles allí, no sabía aún soportar esos poderes.

-¿Vosotros nos exigís?

-Nosotros hacemos todo lo que nos decís por las visiones y todo eso y arriesgamos nuestras vidas asique vosotros debéis darnos algo a cambio.

-Es vuestro deber hacer eso.

-Esta bien. –dijo Cordelia acercándose a ellos. -¿Qué os parece esto? O le traéis de vuelta o no volveré ha responder a una visión que me enviéis. Dejaré de trabajar para vosotros.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos juntos.

-Que si Gunn muere esto se acaba, renuncio ni soy un campeón ni os volveré a hacer caso nunca mas.

Todo se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que Ángel rompió el silencio.

-Yo también renuncio.

-Y yo. –dijo Fred.

-Yo también. –dijo Wesley.

-Pues yo no voy a ser menos. –dijo Connor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vais a ayudarle o que os pasa? –les pregunto Ángel.

-Creéis que sois únicos. –les pregunta unos de los eres superiores.

-Hombre. –dijo Ángel. –Yo diría que bastante únicos si somos.

-Hay muchos campeones por ahí.

-Entonces ¿Por qué siempre acabamos nosotros con lo peor? –dijo Connor.

-¿Le vais a ayudar o no?

-NO -Dijeron los seres superiores.

-Entonces todo esta dicho. –dijo Ángel mirando a Cordy. –Sácanos de aquí. –Esta asintió.

-Si este es el poder del bien estamos jodidos. –dijo Wesley al tiempo que abrazaba a Fred contra sí y salían de allí.

Cordelia volvió a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez y al segundo estaban en el hotel del Hyperion.

-Supongo que habrá que enterrarle. –dijo Wesley. Fred se echo a llorar y Wesley puso una mano sobre su hombro Cordy abrazaba a Connor y Ángel miraba hacia el cuerpo sin creérselo aún.

Días después enterraron a Gunn en el cementerio de Los Ángeles al lado de la lapida vacía de su hermana Alona. Wesley se levantó y habló hacia los presentes. Todos los amigos de Gunn acudieron y Lorne que mas tarde le dedico una canción.

-Aquí descansará para siempre Charles Gunn un hombre… no, un gran hombre, leal, honrado, fuerte, valiente en fin una persona que jamás olvidaremos, este día comienza una nueva era y es posible que el mundo olvide su nombre o incluso que olvide su cara pero jamás olvidará por que luchó y porque murió. Nosotros nunca te olvidaremos.

CHARLES GUNN

1971 – 2007

QUERIDO HEROE

QUERIDO AMIGO

NUNCA TE OLVIDAREMOS

Lorne empezó a cantar mientras todos se levantaban y mas tarde comenzaba a marcharse. Wesley había ido a recoger sus cosas, Fred y Lorne igual. Connor, Ángel y Cordy estaban aún delante de la tumba.

-Connor ve al coche y ve arrancando. –dijo Ángel dándole las llaves. Connor miró a Cordelia y esta sintió.

-¿Crees que estará bien? –le pregunta ángel.

-No se ha separado de mi desde que volvimos. No quiere que me derrumbe.

-Pero tal vez necesitas hacerlo. Desahogarte.

-No. Ahora tenemos que cuidar de la familia. –Ángel asiente. –Y que esto no vuelva a ocurrir jamás.

-Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido.

-Lo sé.

Unos minutos después Ángel toco la foto de Gunn y se dio la vuelta. –Te espero en el coche date prisa. –le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue. Cordy se acercó y toco la foto derramando unas lágrimas.

-Adiós amigo. –Se besa la mano y deposita su beso sobre la foto. En ese momento empieza a llover y Cordy sonríe. –El mundo te da las gracias llorando tu muerte. GRACIAS. –Se la vuelta y entra en el coche.

No pensaban volver a Los Ángeles, vendieron el Hyperion y empezaron una nueva vida en San Francisco. Cordy no volvió a recibir ni una sola visión y era algo que en realidad agradecían pues como iban a ignorar a las personas en peligro pues ellos no tenían la culpa. Ángel había montado un negocio, se dedicaba a entrenar a gente que necesitase defenderse y tenia una casa con un gran sótano, las viejas costumbres no se pierden. Allí vivía con su hijo Connor que estaba ya en la universidad, se había sacado el título de bachillerato y estaba empezando la universidad, estaba haciendo derecho o al menos una de las ramas de derecho quería ayudar a la gente a su modo y enseñar a gente como los abogados de Wolfram y Hart lo que era un buen abogado. Cordy se apuntó también a derecho en la universidad y se sacó la carrera en un tiempo record, estuvo viviendo un tiempo con Ángel y Connor pero cuando empezó a salir con un chico llamado Matt se trasladó con él. Fred y Wesley empezaron a salir juntos y tenía su propia casa de alquiler que estaban en negocio con la propietaria para poder quedarse, Fred tenía una beca en la universidad para experimentos e investigación y Wesley llevaba un negocio de objetos antiguos que vendía en subastas, consiguieron un gran prestigio por la exactitud y especialización de Wesley. Lorne montó otro garito allí cerca de ellos el cual se cerraba todos los Martes de primeros de mes por la noche que era el día que todos coincidían que tenían libre para ir a cenar aunque siempre estaban juntos había una tradición y ese día siempre se respetaba. Por suerte o desgracia Angelus también se marcho con ellos pero ninguno sabía donde dormía o lo que hacía pero le veían de vez en cuando, sobre todo iba muchas noches a dar la tabarra a Ángel cuando estaba entrenando, pero siempre que aparecía les echaba una mano habían conseguido fiarse algo de él y Ángel decidió darle una oportunidad ayudándole con los entrenamientos, Angelus aburrido decidió aceptar y sólo cuando le apetecía se acercaba al sótano de Ángel y le ayudaba con los chicos y chicas.

Una nueva vida para todos, una vida feliz pero incluso una vida lejos de los demonios tiene sus inconvenientes. Los problemas mágicos se alejan cada vez mas y los problemas cotidianos estaban cada vez más cerca.


	2. Me caso

Capítulo 1: Me caso

Habían pasado varios años y Ángel y Cordy ya no vivían juntos, Cordy había conocido a un chico llamado Matt, estaba enamorada y decidió que era hora de marcharse de casa de Ángel y dejar de incordiarle. Después de despedirse de Connor se marchó de allí llevándose la alegría de la casa.

Era una noche calurosa y Ángel tenia la ventana abierta para que entrase el viento en su salón, con un vaso con sangre se sentó en el sofá frente a la televisión, Connor ya estaba dormido e iba a empezar un programa que siempre veía con Cordelia, se sentó cogió el mando y encendió la tele. Miró el teléfono y cuando salieron los anuncios el teléfono empezó a sonar. Se movió para cogerlo, era Cordelia.

- Hola grandullón.

- Cordy, me alegro de escucharte, estaba viendo nuestro programa de la tele.

- ¿El de las preguntas?

- Si, ese mismo. – Dijo Ángel riendo.

- Te llamaba para ver como estabais que esta tarde no he podido llamarte al trabajo, he estado de compras.

- Lo imaginaba.

- Hecho de menos que me acompañes. – Dijo con voz de niña chica.

- No creo que a Matt le hiciese mucha gracia. Por cierto ¿que te has comprado?

- Un camisón de tirantes

- Wow, seguro que estas preciosa. – Antes de que Cordelia pueda responder un hombre pasa por detrás de ella y entra en la habitación.

- Ángel te tengo que dejar ¿vale? Mañana te llamo y te cuento todo lo del caso que estoy levando ahora.

- Ok Cordy estaré pendiente de tu llamada. Que descanses guapa, buenas noches

- Buenas noches grandullón, descansa y dale besitos a Connor de mi parte.

- Lo haré, adiós Cordy. – Tras esto cuelga el teléfono y se tumba en el sofá tomándose el vaso que se había preparado mientras veía la televisión.

A la mañana siguiente están Ángel y Connor en la mesa de la cocina haciendo los deberes de Connor mientras Ángel leía el periódico.

- ¿No deberías haber hecho eso antes? – Pregunta Ángel sin levantar la vista del periódico.

- Es que se me había olvidado por completo. – En realidad se había pasado la noche chateando por el Messenger con su nueva chica. Esperaba que Cordy le ayudase a hacerlo y no pensó que estaría ahora así.

- Si tu lo dices… ¿Quieres que te haga algo para desayunar? – Dijo Ángel levantándose de la silla y dejando la taza de sangre en el fregadero.

- Vale. – Dijo Connor sin levantar la vista de los folios. Tenía mucha prisa por terminar.

Cuando Ángel estaba haciéndole unos gofres para desayunar se abre la puerta de la entrada y entra Cordelia muy enfadada. Va directa a la nevera a por algo de beber, iba con un chándal puesto.

- Cordy ¿qué ocurre? – Le pregunta Ángel sin obtener respuesta acercándose a la mesa.

- Anda mira una spice girl deportiva. – Dijo riéndose mientras su padre le daba una torta en la cabeza.

- Ey, que duele. – Sin darle mas importancia Ángel se acerca a Cordelia que se había sentado en la mesa.

- ¿Has discutido con Matt? – Le pregunta masajeándola los hombros.

- Si, pero no quiero hablar ahora de eso estoy demasiado cabreada. Connor observa a Cordy despacio.

- A lo mejor si me ayudas a hacer esto te olvides del tema. – Ángel le mira con cara de querer matarle, pero Cordy le mira y empieza a reírse.

- Me alegro de haber venido a veros, a ver déjame ver que es lo que llevas retrasado. – Connor le deja los apuntes y el libro y pasa la mañana ayudándole.

Más tarde después de haber cenado mientras recogen la mesa Cordy le cuenta a Ángel el caso que estaba tratando de llevar.

- Había estado más de tres meses poniéndome al día, la defensa de los otros son Wolfram y Hart, yo quería ese caso pero por culpa de los de correos no me llegó el paquete a tiempo y no pude hacer la presentación.

- Que asco, lo siento Cordy. Se que era muy importante para ti darles una paliza a esos cabrones. – Le apoyó Ángel mientras acababa de recoger.

- Gracias, eso es lo que quería oír. – Dijo mientras le ayudaba. Cordy se recogió el pelo en una coleta, volvía a tenerlo largo y oscuro como a Ángel le gustaba. – Necesitaba que alguien viera el trabajo que había hecho, esa maldita firma no nos deja de joder ni después de haber terminado con todo el tema de los demonios. – Cordy se sentó en el sofá mientras terminaba.

- ¿Y porque discutiste con Matt?

- Pues porque le comenté todo esto y sabes lo que me dijo. – Ángel la observa intrigado esperando que Matt metiese la pata hasta el fondo. – Que eso me pasaba por dejar las cosas para el final.

- No… hay que tener huevos para decir eso.

- Eso pensé yo pero eso no es lo peor.

- ¿Hay más? – Preguntó Ángel sonriendo para sí.

- Me enfade y me puso a gritarle y me dijo. No te pongas histérica, eres idéntica a tu madre. – Ángel abrió los ojos como platos.

- Si estuvieses en un programa de la tele ese sería el momento de saltarle al cuello.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Cordy levantándose del sofá.

- Esta noche te quedas aquí, ve a dejar tus cosas en la habitación. – Cordy se va hacia la habitación mientras no deja de comentar.

- Eres idéntica a tu madre, ¿que tipo de persona dice una cosa así?

- El tipo de persona que debiste dejar hace un año. – Dice Ángel mientras se sienta en el sofá.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, es la tele. – Respondió mientras cogía rápido el mando y encendía la tele.

Mientras espera a que Cordelia salga del cuarto de baño entra Connor con unos amigos.

- Papa, ¿podrían quedarse esta noche mis amigos? Vamos a hacer unos trabajos y nos quedaremos hasta tarde.

- Connor veras, Cordy se quedará esta noche en casa. – Connor le observa preocupado.

- ¿Cordy? ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

- No tranquilo es solo que ha discutido con Matt.

- Ah. Normal, es idiota.

- Connor. – Le riñe Ángel mirando por si Cordy esta cerca. – Es su novio así que no hables mal de él mientras esté aquí.

- Esta bien. – Cordy salió por la puerta del baño.

- Hola Connor. – Dijo acercándose a el y dándole un beso.

- Cordy ahora no, están mis amigos aquí. – Cordy saluda a los demás chicos.

- Bueno pues nos iremos a casa de alguno a hacer eso, me quedaré ya en su casa. – Ángel le observa y al final cede.

- Esta bien pero no la líes como siempre. – Connor se acerca a su padre y le habla al oído.

- A ver si la vas a liar tu. Aprovecha ahora papa. – Ángel le da en la cabeza otra vez con la cara un poco sonrojada. Connor se va enfadado.

- Siempre igual me trata como a un niño pequeño. – Dice saliendo por la puerta y cerrando de un portazo, a los segundo suena el timbre de la puerta.

- ¿Si? – Dice Ángel sacando la cartera del bolsillo.

- Déjame algo de dinero. – Dice sin mirarle a la cara a su padre. Ángel le da dinero en la mano y Connor se va dando la gracias mientras cierra la puerta.

Ángel se gira y ve a Cordelia riéndose en la barra de la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente Cordy está hablando con un cliente en su despacho, esta llevándole un caso financiero y el cliente parece estar muy satisfecho con el trabajo de Cordy. Cuando el hombre se ha ido Cordy aprovecha para llamar a Ángel que estará dando clases en el sótano donde tenia colocado un teléfono. Ángel coge el teléfono sabiendo que seria Cordelia.

- ¿Si?

- Hola grandullón. – Dice Cordy recogiendo unos papeles.

- Hola Cordy, ¿cómo estas?

- Mejor pero podría quedarme esta noche en tu casa otra vez.

- Claro puedes quedarte lo que necesites. – Cordelia escucha mucho alboroto a través del teléfono.

- ¿Esta todo bien Ángel?

- Si, es que Angelus aun no ha llegado y tengo esto lleno de gente y niños descontrolados. – Ángel escucha a Cordy reírse a través del teléfono. – No tiene gracia…

En ese momento entra Angelus por la puerta del sótano con unas gafas de sol.

- Siento el retraso. – Ve a Ángel hablando por teléfono. - ¿Quién es?

- Cordy ya está aquí te dejo luego hablamos.

- ¿Es Cordy? – Dije Angelus emocionado corriendo hacía el teléfono. – Déjame hablar con ella. – Ángel le pasa el teléfono de mala gana.

- Date prisa la clase va a empezar ya.

- Hola preciosa. – Le dice a Cordelia que aun se está riendo.

- Hola Angelus, ¿cómo te va?

- Pues muy bien, me he enterado que no andas muy bien con el plasta ese con el que salías, porque no te vienes esta noche a mi casa y te invito a cenar. – Ángel cogé el teléfono y cuelga. – Ey ¿que haces? Estaba hablando.

- Dejala en paz pesado, esta mal con Matt pero no lo han dejado, esta noche dormirá en mi casa otra vez.

- Oh ya veo lo que ocurre

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Connor me lo contó todo.

- ¿Connor?

- Tú lo que quieres… Antes de terminar unas chicas hablaron

- Empezamos la clase ¿o que? Que pagamos por esto sabéis. – Angelus de mala gana se dispuso al vestuario a cambiarse de ropa mientras Ángel empezaba la clase.

Esa noche estaban cenando todos en casa de Ángel, Wesley y Fred habían venido y también Lorne dijo que se pasaría en cuanto saliese del bar, cuando estuvieron todos se dispusieron a cenar.

- Ángel. – Llamo Fred.

- Dime

- ¿Has sabido algo de Buffy? – Después de lo de Gunn Ángel estuvo una temporada en Sunnydale pero en unos meses Buffy le echo de su casa.

- Él no pero yo si. Y esta muy mal, ropa deshilachada, pelo estropeado, esta muy triste. – Comento rápidamente Cordelia.

- Pero ¿que dices? Si yo la vi hace poco y estaba bien. – Cordelia le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Para que has venido? – Le preguntó Cordelia quitándole el plato de la cena. Ángel sonrió al ver la escena y cogiendo el plato que Cordelia le daba la dio las gracias.

- Gracias por intentarlo.

- El pelo horroroso, enserio.

- Lo sé. – Dijo mientras metía los platos en el lavavajillas. – Bueno ya esta todo podemos jugar a las preguntas cuando queráis.

Se sentaron todos en el sofá grande del salón que estaba muy cerca del comedor.

- Oye Ángel al final, ¿te quedaras con el piso? – Le pregunta Wes.

- Pues espero que si aun que es un poco caro tal vez tenga que hablar con Connor sobre coger un trabajo temporal al mismo tiempo que estudia porque las clases no me dan para pagarlo todo.

- Uf, a ver lo que te dice Connor, esta de un susceptible últimamente… - Dijo Cordelia sentándose de golpe.

- A mi me lo vas a contar, que vivo con él. – Comenta Ángel. – Bueno empecemos cuando queráis.

- Yuhuuu. – Comentan todos.

- Toma Ángel estas son tus preguntas. –Ángel las coge y cuando escucha a Wesley decir, tiempo, empieza a preguntar.

- Mmm, lo que hace tu madre en navidad.

- Cosas asquerosas.

- Bien

- Lo que te paso en tu segundo año en la universidad

- Cosas vergonzosas.

- ¡Sí!

- Lo que te cantaba Johnny en el instituto

- Cosas tristes.

- Perfecto.

- Una barra, una barandilla…

- Mas pistas

- Mmm el uno en el otro

- Cosas en las que te apoyas

- ¡Sii! – Cordelia se tira en los brazos de Ángel y le abraza. Habían acabado antes de que se acabase el tiempo. Wes y Fred les aplaudían.

- Dios mío aún me sorprendo cuando hacéis esas cosas. – Comenta Fred.

- Si, es increíble. Con Matt no te sale tan bien. – Comentó Wesley.

- Si. – Dice Cordy mientras se ríe. – Voy a cortar con él.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntan todos.

- Si, ya se acabó, hemos llegado a un punto que no quiero continuar y bueno… se acabó. – Lentamente se aleja hacia la puerta de su habitación. Ángel la observa irse hacía su habitación.

- Cosas que arruinan una reunión de amigos. – Dice Lorne.

Cordy paso la noche en la habitación sin salir y Ángel no se atrevió a entrar, prefirió dejarla su tiempo que notase que allí con él estaba cómoda y agusto.

Temprano esa mañana Ángel llama por teléfono a Cordy para ver como había ido la charla con Matt.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Pues no como esperaba.

- Vaya lo siento mucho Cordy.

- No, en realidad… Ángel.

- Dime.

- Me ha pedido que me case con él. – A Ángel casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos cuando escucha esto. – Luego te llamo y te cuento. – Colgó el teléfono y por la puerta entro un mensajero con un ramo de claveles. Eran de Matt y Cordy sonrió mientras los olía.

Mientras comían Ángel le comentaba a Connor lo que pasaba con Cordelia.

- No se que hacer.

- Dile la verdad papa, que no te gusta Matt.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no puedo decirle con quien tiene que casarse.

- Pero si a ella le importa tu opinión es porque quiere la opinión real.

- No, ella quiere mi opinión pero quiere que le diga que me parece genial y no se como decirle que no esta bien sin hacerla daño.

- Pues si estas en un buen marrón. – Comenta Connor mientras termina de comer. – Si quieres se lo digo yo, de todas formas ese tío no se la merece. Ella es estupenda y preciosa y él es un gilipollas.

- Connor no digas palabrotas mientras comemos. – Le regañó su padre.

Esa misma noche Cordy paso por casa de Ángel para contarle su decisión, Ángel estaba viendo una película y se dispuso a contársela pero Cordelia le interrumpió.

- Ángel.

- Dime, ¿tienes hambre? Ha sobrado comida.

- Le he dicho que si. – Ángel se da la vuelta y la mira.

- ¿Qué? – Cordelia esta esperando su reacción. – Dios mío, eso es… eso es increíble. Ven aquí. – Se acerca corriendo a abrazarla. La coge en brazos y la da vueltas.

- A ver el anillo. – Cordelia se lo enseña.

- Wow es muy bonito, es sencillo. Perfecto para ti.

- Si lo sé.

- Sabes, tengo sed. – Dijo yendo hacia la nevera.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta Cordy extrañada.

- Que hay que celebrarlo.

- Ángel ¿que pasa?

- Que pasa ¿de que? Estoy feliz me alegro por ti. – Cordelia se acerca y le mira.

- ¿Enserio?

- Pues claro tonta. – Y le da un beso en la mejilla. Cordelia sonríe y le abraza.

- Me alegro tanto de tener tu bendición tenia miedo de venir aquí. – Dice mientras se despega de su abrazo y coge su bolso dispuesta a salir. – Voy a decírselo a mis padres.

- No espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo hagas

- Pero tengo que decírselo

- No, digo que… no te cases. – Cordelia pierde la sonrisa y le mira fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese tío no es para ti, eres preciosa, lista, valiente e increíblemente enérgica y ese tío no sabrá hacerte feliz. Tienes que estar con otra persona, él no es para ti. – Cordelia le mira sin decir nada. – Lo siento Cordy.

- Déjame en paz. – Cierra la puerta y deja a Ángel solo en la casa.

Al día siguiente Angelus esta hablando por teléfono con un cliente intentando hacerlo todo porque Ángel se acaba de ir al trabajo de Cordelia a buscarla.

La secretaria de Cordelia le dice que se ha ido al registro a casarse.

- ¿Qué? Pero como se le ocurre, así tan rápido. – Antes de que pudiese seguir quejándose Cordelia entra en la oficina vestida de novia.

- Cordy, gracias a dios. Quería decirte que lo siento mucho. Que te apoyo con la boda.

- ¿Si? Pues llegas un poco tarde.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no hay boda. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque mi mejor amigo, la persona que mas me importaba no quería que fuese feliz.

- Cordy lo siento, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

- No, tu quieres que este sola como tú. – Ángel la observa y se aleja despacio.

- Es extraño, porque yo no pensaba que estuviese solo.

Ángel se marchó de la oficina dejando a Cordelia llorando en su oficina.

Eran las tantas de la noche y seguramente Ángel aun continuaba en el sótano de su casa, Cordelia entro por la puerta del garaje y vio a Ángel dándole puños al saco. Siempre le fascino ver esos músculos.

- Ángel.

- Cordelia. – Dijo al verla tras su espalda.

- Siento mucho lo que te dije. – Dice mientras se sienta.

- Ya, lo sé. – Se quita los guantes y se sienta a su lado.

- En el coche cuando íbamos al registro Matt me dijo que quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo y yo solo podía estar pensando en ti, quería hablar contigo, no podía casarme sin ti.

- Cordy estas siempre pensando que todo se va a acabar como pasaba antes que estábamos al filo de la muerte día si y día también pero esos días ya se acabaron Cordy ahora puedes buscar algo mejor que Matt para compartir tu vida. Tu camino aun esta a la mitad y tiene que conocer aun a una persona mucho mas especial de lo que era Matt. – Cordy sonríe y le abraza se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. – Venga vamos a tomarnos algo.

- Me parece genial, quiero emborracharme.

- De acuerdo, pero que Angelus no se entere. – Ambos salieron del sótano riéndose. – Cordy ¿de donde has sacado ese vestido? – Cordy le mira mal y añade.

- Cállate he organizado una boda en 2 horas.

En el bar la gente quería brindar con Ángel por su "novia" que aun vestía el traje de novia, Ángel cogió la copa y brindo por Cordy que estaba bastante bebida. Cordy borracha se levantó sobre la silla y pronunció unas palabras por Ángel.

- Por Ángel, mi héroe, mi compañero del alma y yo soy una mujer mejor por quererte. – La gente aplaude y bebe frente a lo que acababa de decir Cordelia.

Nuevamente la gente pide que se besen la pareja Cordy y Ángel se miran, llevaban muchas copas encima. Cordelia se acerca a Ángel y le besa, todo se queda en silencio y ambos se sonríen. Cordy sin decir mas coge su velo y sale del bar. Ángel se queda en su asiento y se pide otro whisky más.


	3. Nuevos aires

Capítulo 2: Nuevos aires

Ángel estaba haciendo el desayuno porque ya sabia que Cordy se levantaría tarde y quería irse con ella al trabajo.

- Buenos días. – Comenta Ángel notando que estaba entrando en la habitación.

- Hola Ángel, ¿qué tal has dormido? – Dice Cordelia sentándose y esperando el desayuno.

- Bien excepto porque Connor llegó esta mañana. – Cordelia se ríe mientras Connor sale de su habitación muy cansado.

- Papa, ¿me haces un café? Por favor. – Ángel le mira con mala cara y Cordelia se levanta.

- Ya te lo hago yo cariño. – Dice Cordelia levantándose de la silla y acariciándole el pelo a Connor. – Tu siéntate que ya pongo yo el resto. – Le dice a Ángel.

Después de desayunar los tres se dirigen a su trabajo, dejan a Connor en la universidad y se encaminan al trabajo de Ángel.

- Bueno ¿y que apartamentos has visto ya? – Pregunta Ángel.

- Pues la verdad es que no me gustan, todo lo que dicen en los anuncios es mentira y ya no me fio de esos nuevos pisos, la última vez me vino con fantasma y todo.

- Si pero al final acabaste llevándote bien con él.

- Si porque en realidad los fantasmas no son como la gente los pintas, hay que darles una oportunidad, una… - La interrumpió Ángel.

- No me cambies de tema Cordelia Chase. – Ángel suspira. – No has mirado un solo apartamento y Matt vuelve a la ciudad ya mismo, tienes que salir de su apartamento. Tienes que empezar de cero. Cuando Buffy me dejo cambie todo, cambie de vida.

- En realidad tu te fuiste y tu apartamento es igual que siempre pero en otra localización… oscuro.

- Da igual pero cambie las cosas. Y tu también tienes que hacerlo.

Entraron en el sótano donde Ángel trabajaba y entraron en lo que el utilizaba de oficina.

- Para ti es fácil Ángel, tu tienes un súper apartamento, y tienes unas vistas estupendas de la ciudad y tienes dinero para permitírtelo. – Cordelia se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él, Ángel le mira asustado de la expresión de sus ojos.

- ¿Cordy?

- ¿Por qué no vivimos juntos? – Ángel se quedo callado delante de ella.

- ¿Qué? Te has vuelto loca. No podemos vivir juntos, no recuerdas lo que paso cuando estábamos en el Hyperion. Además no tengo sitio Connor vive conmigo.

- Si pero él también esta buscando piso y le va mejor que a mi. – A Ángel se le caen los libros que estaba colocando en la estantería.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se va de casa? No puede ser.

- Pensaba que lo sabias Ángel, Connor lleva tiempo buscando, quiere independizarse. Él siempre ha sido muy independiente deberías haber supuesto que se querría ir de casa en cuanto pudiese.

- La verdad es que me lo imaginaba.

- Pues entonces ya esta, podemos vivir juntos Ángel.

- No, no. Eso no quiere decir que podamos vivir juntos Cordy, tu y yo no podemos vivir juntos. – Dice dándose la vuelta y volviendo a colocar las cosas. Ángel no podía concebir la idea de vivir con Cordelia le parecía demasiado doloroso tener que verla por las mañanas recién levantada, verla salir de la ducha, ver sus intimidades de nuevo. Desde que Cordelia se fue a vivir con Matt se sentía mas aliviado pues la tentación de tenerla cerca se había marchado por la puerta el mismo día que ella cogió las maletas.

- Pero Ángel es perfecto, nosotros nos llevamos muy bien. Y yo te quiero. – De nuevo los libros se le cayeron y las piernas le temblaron. Ángel se volteó a mirarla.

- ¿Cómo? Cordy tu…

- Y tu también me quieres. – Los ojos de Ángel se ensancharon, pensaba realmente que Cordelia se refería a otro cariño. – No me mires así, además me encanta la idea de no fingir que estoy buscando piso. Para algo están los amigos ¿no? – Ángel entendió que se refería a su amistad por encima de las cosas.

- Cordy no es que no quiera vivir contigo pero necesitamos pisos propios, somos adultos.

- Ángel tu quieres que viva sola y que page facturas. Te odio. – Ángel se reía ante su comentario, no había cambiado tanto después de todo.

- Claro que no es eso, tengo que trabajar deberías ir a tu trabajo y buscarte un piso. – Cordelia se acerca le da un beso en la mejilla y se va del sótano.

Ángel llega a casa para comer y Connor está haciéndole la comida.

- ¿Estas cocinando? – Pregunta Ángel extrañado.

- Si, me estoy haciendo algo. – Ángel se acerca a la cocina.

- No sabía que supieras cocinar. – Dice Ángel mientras entra en su habitación a dejar las cosas. Connor le mira mal y coge su plato, se sienta en el sofá y se pone a comer. Se sienta de tal manera que la comida se le cae del plato y mancha el sofá.

- Mierda. – Connor se levanta corriendo a por algo para limpiarlo antes de que Ángel llegue pero no le da tiempo antes de que Ángel entre en la habitación de nuevo.

- ¡Connor! – Le grita Ángel. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tienes idea de lo que vale este sofá?

- Papa, un momento solo se me ha caído una vez, ahora lo limpio.

- ¿Que ahora lo limpias? No es tan fácil este sofá es de piel, no vas a poder limpiarlo. ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta? – Connor intenta limpiarlo con una bayeta pero Ángel no le deja. – Esto cuesta mas de 1000 dólares Connor.

- No se porque pero cada vez que me dices eso cuesta mas caro. – Comenta Connor por lo bajo.

- Eso será porque cada vez que lo ensucias tengo que llevarlo a limpiar.

- Te voy a salir caro – Comenta Connor riéndose.

- Y no solo es esto Connor, anoche te pasaste toda la noche hablando por teléfono. – Connor va a responderle pero Ángel le detiene. – No quiero explicaciones, Connor haces llamadas caras pero no las pagas, comes mucho pero no cocinas, no limpias la casa, no me ayudas y yo no puedo hacerlo todo. Esto tiene que cambiar.

- Tranquilo que pronto me iré y no te molestaré mas papa.

- Connor no seas tonto, claro que no quiero que te vayas solo quiero que las cosas cambien. Siento haberte tratado así pero es que llevo un mal día.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Has discutido con Cordy?

- ¿Porque crees eso?

- Porque ella es la única que puede perturbarte así.

- No es que discutiésemos pero ella quiere vivir conmigo y puede que fuese un poco brusco con ella.

- ¿Y porque no quieres vivir con ella? – Ambos se sientan en el sofá.

- No es que no quiera vivir con ella pero ya sabes lo que siento por Cordy cuando ella se fue de aquí durante ese tiempo, la olvidé. O al menos eso creía pero cuando volvió aquella noche a dormir aquí cuando la vi levantarse, desayunar conmigo, todo eso. Me di cuenta que la sigo queriendo.

- Sigo sin entender porque no quieres entonces vivir con ella.

- Porque ella no me quiere de esa forma a mí, ya me olvidó y además ella merece mas que alguien como yo.

- Ya estamos con lo de siempre papa, tu puedes ofrecerla mucho. Para empezar un piso. Vamos a hacer algo, voy a vivir aquí unos días mientras encuentro algo y después os dejaré solos y tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistarla. Sabes que a mi me encantaría veros juntos, al fin y al cabo ella ya es como una madre para mí.

- Lo sé, se que la quieres de ese modo. Bueno comamos que tengo que volver al trabajo y tu tienes que ir a la universidad.

En el despacho de Cordelia se encuentra Angelus que ha ido a visitarla.

- ¿Se puede?

- Angelus, ¿qué haces aquí? – Angelus le mira y se acerca para darla un beso pero Cordelia se aleja de él. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Repite.

- He venido a traerte algo de comer. – Dice Angelus sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

- Muchas gracias. No estoy en mi mejor momento. – Cordy siempre ha sabido de las intenciones de Angelus pero no puede evitar sentir esa confianza que puede contárselo todo, siempre ha sido su confidente y sabe que Ángel nunca sabrá de lo que ellos hablan. – Hace un mes tenia novio, un apartamento precioso y ahora estoy soltera y sin hogar.

- Si estas sola y sin hogar es porque quieres, yo puedo darte ambas cosas. – Le dice Angelus mirándola seductoramente.

- Angelus sabes que ni muerta. – Responde Cordy empezando a comer lo que Angelus le había traído. – Estoy intentando vivir con Ángel pero él se empeña en que no quiere y no lo entiendo, si nosotros nos llevamos bien y además casi siempre estamos juntos y antes de todo lo de Matt también viví con él.

- Ay Cordy eres tan inocente. Es evidente que Ángel no quiere vivir contigo porque le resulta doloroso y no porque no te aprecie, no por eso precisamente.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no creo que eso sea así.

- Cordy es evidente, tu eres la única que no lo vé. Ademas yo lo entiendo no podría dormir sabiendo que estas en la habitación de al lado. – Angelus se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Cordelia que también se levanta dispuesta a evadirle. – Sabiendo que solo llevas una fina tela sobre tu hermoso cuerpo. – Angelus estaba casi encima de Cordelia que se encuentra atrapada entre la estantería y el cuerpo de Angelus, siente su aliento a centímetros de su cara.

- Angelus para.

- Tranquila no voy a hacer nada, esperare a que seas tu quien venga a pedirme amor. – Angelus mirá fijamente a los ojos de Cordy que le mira asustada, su respiración estaba aumentando y notaba sus piernas debilitarse. Angelus pasaba su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios una y otra vez hasta que decide darse la vuelta, coger su chaqueta y marcharse. – Adios preciosa, disfruta de tu almuerzo. – Se despide sin mirarla.

Cordelia se queda quieta en la misma posición recuperando poco a poco el aliento, Angelus siempre hacía las mismas acciones y ella nunca había caído pero si hay que admitir que Angelus siempre ha sido bueno con ella, siempre la a ayudado y le ha dado su amistad, además también es evidente que es muy atractivo y seductor.

- Cada vez me resulta mas difícil no dejarme seducir, ¿por qué será? Tal vez sea porque es igual a Ángel y lo cierto es que ambos son atractivos. Pero no puedo dejarme arrastras, Ángel me mataría si me enredo con Angelus. – Cordelia se da cuenta de lo que esta pensando y se lleva las manos a la boca. – Pero que estoy pensando, Angelus no es para mí, es… malvado. Bueno al menos lo era. – Fuera de la oficina Angelus está escuchando tras la puerta y sonríe triunfante mientras se aleja de allí.

A la noche Cordy se pasa por el sótano de Ángel para cenar juntos. Entra en el edificio y se encuentra a Angelus allí parado.

- H.. hola. – Dice Cordelia nada mas verle.

- Hola. – Responde Angelus sin levantar la vista del periódico.

- Angelus ¿esta Ángel?

- Claro esta dentro. – Cordelia se dispone a entrar cuando se para y se dirige a Angelus.

- Angelus yo… - Antes de poder continuar una mujer entra en el edificio.

- Angelus. – La mujer llevaba un vestido de fiesta rojo, escotado y muy ceñido. Tenia un pelo rubio platino muy bien peinado y unos seductores labios rojos.

- Oh ya estas aquí preciosa. – Contesta Angelus dejando el periódico en la mesa y cogiendo su chaqueta. Angelus se había arreglado para esa mujer y Cordelia se había dado cuenta.

- Siento el retraso. – Dice la mujer acercándose a él y dándole un profundo beso que provoca que la boca de Cordelia casi se le caiga a los pies. Angelus le agarra de la cintura llevándola hacia él.

- No importa, ¿nos vamos?

- Claro. – La muchacha sale por la puerta y Angelus se gira para despedirse de Cordelia.

- Cordelia. – Esta le mira a los ojos sorprendida de que le haya llamado Cordelia, él hacia mucho que no usaba ese nombre con ella. – Buenas noches. – Antes de que Cordelia pudiese responder ya se había ido. Sorprendida y contrariada con sus sentimientos entra en el sótano en busca de Ángel que se encuentra entrenando.

- Ángel

- Ah Cordy, no te esperaba, pensada que continuarías molesta.

- No tranquilo, oye ¿tu sabes quien es la chica esa que ha venido a buscar a Angelus?

- ¿Una chica que vino a buscar a Angelus? Pues ni idea ¿Por qué?

- No por nada simple curiosidad. – Ángel coge la comida que Cordy había traído y la prepara algo para beber mientras coge su sangre. Mientras comen miran apartamentos.

- Mira este, parece bastante bueno.

- Dice techo bajo, eso querrá decir que no puedes venir a visitarme porque te dislocarás el cuello. – Ángel se ríe ante su comentario.

- ¿Y este?

- Ángel, pone baño comunitario.

- Es cierto, no lo había leído.

- Ángel Ángel. – Ángel la mira.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

- Este

- ¿Cual?

- Mira dos habitaciones, cocina y salón, dos baños, buenas vistas, céntrico.

- Wow suena bien.

- Con compañero de piso oscuro que no puede ver la luz del sol. – Ángel deja la comida en la mesa y se levanta.

- Cordy

- ¿Qué?

- Ya te he dicho que no puedes vivir conmigo, es una muy mala idea.

- Pero porque crees eso, casi siempre hemos vivido juntos. Cuando se destruyó nuestra oficina prácticamente tu y Wes vivíais en mi casa, cuando me quede sin casa por irme al plano superior vivía en el Hyperion y cuando nos mudamos a San francisco vivía contigo y con Connor. ¿Cúal es el problema?

- Mira te digo las razones por las que no es buena idea. Acabas de terminar con un chico y estas vulnerable, tienes que caminar sola. Si vives conmigo te estarías apoyando en mi constantemente y eso no sería bueno para ti. No te curarías.

- Pero yo te necesito. – Ángel sintió que esas palabras se le calaban muy adentro, si fuese la misma necesidad que él tenía de ella ahora mismo estaría besándola, pero él sabia que no. Ella no pensaba así de él y por eso tenia que ser firme en su decisión.

- Cordy… no, te irá muy bien sin mí.

- Esta bien, no te insistiré más. – Cordy le da un golpe al saco de entrenamiento. – Pero tengo miedo.

- Lo sé pero tranquila aunque vivas sola yo estaré contigo.

A los pocos días Ángel recibe una llamada a la oficina. Cordy le llama para advertirle que ha encontrado el piso perfecto.

- Ángel tienes que venir. – Ángel esta entre dos sentimientos feliz porque por fin tiene piso y preocupado porque ya no vivirá con él.

- ¿Dónde está el sitio? – Cordelia le responde. - ¿Tan lejos? Pero Cordy… si, si ya voy.

Angelus observa a Ángel y se imagina que era Cordelia.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? Esta Cordy bien.

- Sinceramente no lo sé. Se a cogido un piso tan lejos que creo que no llegaré aquí para cerrar. Encárgate ¿vale? – Angelus asintió pensando en lo que Ángel le acababa de decir, Cordy viviría tan lejos. No, eso no podía ser posible.

A las horas Ángel por fin llegó al lugar que Cordy le había dicho y llamó al telefonillo para que le abriese, había un tipo en la puerta que no parecía tener muy buenas pintas. Ángel llegó a la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Cordy?

- Estoy aquí, dijo saliendo de una habitación. ¿Qué te parece?

- Qué vamos a tener que volver a abrir investigaciones Ángel solo para ayudarte a ti. – Cordy le miró fijamente. – No me mires así, has visto a la gente de aquí.

- Ángel nadie me dara un préstamo ahora y no tengo para pagar otra casa, sobretodo ahora que acabo de cambiar de bufete.

- Lo sé pero esto es peligroso. Sólo quiero que estes bien. – Cordy le miró y se acercó a él.

- Estaré bien Ángel. – Ángel la miró y se convenció.

- Esta bien venga dime donde vas a poner tus cosas. – Cordy le estaba explicando donde iba a colocar las cosas y Ángel empezó a dejarla de escuchar, estaba pensando en lo lejos que estaba en que ya no la vería todos los días, como mucho hablarían por teléfono pero así fue como empezó todo antes, no podía dejar que esta vez volviese a pasar. No la vería levantarse despeinada y coger su taza para beber su café sin importarla que él bebía de ahí. No le prepararía esa sangre con canela que tanto le gustaba cuando tenia malos días. O cuando Connor salía con sus amigos siempre alquilaba películas para quedarse con el toda la noche a esperarle. Connor, el también se iria de casa y que iba a hacer con todo ese espacio, la casa se le caería encima. Y lo que era peor y si Cordy volvía a conocer a otro tipo y no la volvía a ver.

Cordelia seguía explicándole a su mejor amigo donde iba a poner todas sus cosas sin darse cuenta que no la estaba escuchando.

- ¿Y que te parece esto aquí? Así estará cerca de la puerta pero no demasiado y así poder… mmm ahora recuerdo porque echo de menos a Dennis. – Rió ella. – Entonces ¿qué te parece? – Ángel la miró y se acercó a ella, la cogió las manos y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

- Me parece que todas estas cosas estarán mejor de vuelta en mi casa. – Cordy le soltó las manos rápidamente.

- Ángel, ¿tu es que me quieres volver loca? Estuve días detrás de ti para vivir contigo y no había manera y ahora que encuentro un sitio que me gusta por fin me dices que me vaya contigo? ¿Por qué?

- Porque esto esta muy lejos y es un sitio peligroso.

- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que sabré cuidarme sola.

- Sé que te sabes cuidar sola pero me da miedo no estar cerca de ti. – Cordy notó su tristeza y se acercó nuevamente a él, se abrazó a su firme pecho que desprendía un caluroso frescor.

- Nos acostumbraremos a este nuevo cambio. – Ángel la olía el pelo perdido en sus palabras. – Vuelve a casa y veras como todo vuelve a la normalidad.

- Cordy…

- No, Ángel haz lo que te digo. – Ángel cogió sus cosas y la observó antes de salir por la puerta.

- Es una casa muy bonita Cordy. – Le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cordy se quedo mirando a la puerta y se tumbo en el único sofá que había en la sala.

Ángel llega a la casa y Connor estaba esperándole.

- ¿Y bien?

- Se queda allí.

- Vaya.

Ángel se sienta en una silla de la cocina en la oscuridad con una taza de sangre.

- Volvemos al vampiro oscuro psicópata. – Susurra Connor observando a su padre.

Connor se levanta dispuesto a consolar a su padre pero antes de que llegue a la mitad de la habitación Cordelia entra en la casa con las maletas en la mano. Ángel la mira y le sonríe ampliamente.

Cordelia le mira y sonríe con esa sonrisa 100% que le vuelve loco, Connor va hacia Cordelia y la abraza.

- Estas en tu casa. – La dice dulcemente. – Y gracias a dios pensaba que iba a volver a ser el mismo que cuando llego a Los Ángeles.

- Oh no, nunca lo permitiría. – Dice guiñándole un ojo a Ángel y entrando en la habitación a dejar sus cosas.


	4. ¿Hay abogada para todos?

Capítulo 3: ¿Hay abogada para todos?

Es temprano y un feliz Ángel estaba haciéndole el desayuno a Cordy, algo nuevo que había sacado de la tele. Cordelia siempre había echo de su conejillo de indias, a Ángel le gustaba mucho cocinar para ella.

- ¿Estas lista? – La pregunta.

- Lista y preparada, date prisa que me muero de hambre. – Dice Cordelia mientras espera con los cubiertos en la mano.

- Pues aquí lo tienes mira a ver como está. – Cordelia le da un bocado y le mira.

- Ángel esto esta increíble, como puede ser que alguien que solo come líquidos cocine tan bien. – Ángel feliz la observa comer olvidándose que tenia algo que comentarla.

- Ah Cordy tenia algo que decirte antes de que se me olvide.

- dime

- Te acuerdas que te he hablado de un muchacho que viene a mis clases? - A Ángel no le hacia mucha gracia esta propuesta pero Cordy no andaba bien de trabajo y no estaba para rechazarlo.

- Si, claro que lo recuerdo

- pues veras anda con un lío, sin demasiada importancia, sobre hacienda y necesita un abogado. Cordelia suelta el tenedor y le mira.

- No te interesa verdad? No pasa nada que se busque otro abogado.

- No, no es eso pero no se si aceptar, es cierto que necesito el dinero pero no se, no creo que sea un problema al que yo este acostumbrada puede que le vayas mejor con otro abogado que tenga mas experiencia en el tema.

- Si, total a Greg seguro que no le ponen inconveniente en otro bufete. - Cordy casi se ahoga con la comida al escuchar el nombre del chico.

- Greg? El Greg de tu clase, el moreno de ojos azules, si si, acepto el trabajo. - Ángel la miraba extrañado, no le estaba gustando lo que oía. Ahora menos que antes quería que Cordy aceptase el trabajo.

- Pero de verdad que no es necesario Cordy. – Insistió pero Cordy estaba ahora mas decidida que antes.

- Si no es molestia ninguna Ángel. Cuando le veo para hablar del tema. – Ángel la miraba levantarse de la mesa dispuesta a salir a la habitación a arreglarse. Para ese chico parecía ser, hecho que le estaba reconcomiendo las entrañas no quería que ella se arreglara para él ya era bastante hermosa de forma natural.

- Pues… no se tendría que llamarle y comentárselo. – Cordelia le miraba desilusionada ella esperaba encontrarse con él hoy mismo.

- De acuerdo pues… dime algo cuando hables con él, yo estoy libre toda la tarde y mañana también puedo hacer un hueco cuando él pueda. O mejor llámale ahora mientras recojo la cocina.

- ¿Tú vas a recoger? – Pregunta Ángel completamente fascinado. ¿Tantas ganas tenia de ver a ese chico? Porque no se habrá estado callado.

- Si no hay problema. Tu ve llamándole y dile que estoy dispuesta a lo que él quiera. – Ángel va hacia el teléfono pero la mira cuando escucha lo que acaba de decir. – Para el caso digo. – Ángel comienza a llamar al chico y le comunica que Cordy esta interesada, ahora no sabia como salir de esta, con Cordy delante no podía decirle que no y al teléfono no podía decirle a Cordy que al final no la necesitaría. Antes de seguir pensando en que hacer Cordelia le quita el teléfono.

- Hola, soy Cordelia la abogada. – Cordelia sonríe mientras sigue hablando.

- Ah te acuerdas de mi. Genial. ¿Y cuando podemos quedar? – Ángel observa como todos sus planes se estropeaban. – Si esta tarde puedo, pásate por mi oficina.

- Cordy se encamina hacia la habitación mientras Ángel se hunde en el sillón. - ¿Cenar? Claro tengo esa costumbre desde que nací. – Cordy se encaminaba a su habitación a hablar tranquilamente con el chico.

Mientras Ángel sigue pensando en lo estúpido que ha sido por haberles presentado él mismo entra Connor en casa y va directo a su padre emocionado.

- ¡Papa!

- Connor, ¿qué pasa? ¿ Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- He conseguido trabajo – Ángel se alegra que a su hijo le cogieran porque no tenia mucha experiencia además esperaba que trabajando se diese cuenta que era mejor estudiar pero el dinero les venia bien a ambos. – Es en un bar del centro, bueno es un bar karaoke. Lorne me ha ayudado a conseguirlo.

- Vaya eso es genial.

- Queria pedirte algo.

- Claro hijo lo que quieras.

- Es que esta noche es mi primer día y como yo no he trabajado nunca estoy un poco nervioso y prefiero atender a gente que conozca, podríais ir tu y Cordy esta noche? También puedes decírselo a Angelus de todas formas voy a ir a verla ahora así que ahora se lo digo yo.

- ¿Vas a ver a Angelus otra vez?

- Si papa. – Connor observó como su padre le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. – Papa tranquilo Angelus ha demostrado que a cambiado…

- No ha cambiado tanto Connor.

- Bueno puede que con la gente extraña y contigo no pero conmigo se ha portado genial, como si él también fuese mi padre. – Ángel tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer, Angelus se comportaba como un real capullo ante todo el mundo, siempre siendo grosero y queriendo ser malicioso con la gente pero con Connor nunca ha sido así se ha preocupado por él le ha ayudado y le ha aconsejado a Connor le gustaba estar con Angelus y aun que a Ángel no le hiciese mucha gracias tenía que aceptarlo. Angelus también se comportaba muy decentemente delante de Cordelia pero Ángel sabia perfectamente porque era, es mas que evidente que Cordelia es una mujer muy hermosa y Ángel la quiere desde hace años si Angelus ha estado notando ese amor que Ángel sentía por ella probablemente este obsesionado con ella, es lo más lógico. Además Cordelia tenia una facilidad que siempre había fascinado a Ángel, Cordelia no había aguantado a Ángel todos estos años, no era como había sido con Buffy, con Buffy todo era lamentaciones, Buffy no quería un vampiro siempre estaba melancólica por las cosas que no podían hacer y por los inconvenientes que tenían. Cordelia por el contrario no solo les acepto tal y como eran sino que los potencio, le gustaba que fuesen vampiros diciendo que sino no los querría tanto y que ya que son lo que son deberían aprovecharlo. Trabajando por la noche, ayudando a la policía como hacían hace tiempo y además les daba esa alegría que les faltaba, poniendo flores de plástico en el sótano para que no se marchitasen o poniendo canela en su sangre para que cambiasen de vez en cuando. Había veces que se iba temprano y aparecía horas después con una bolsa llena de tubos de sangre, la sangre de cordero era cara, normalmente ellos comían de la de cerdo pero en ocasiones especiales Cordelia siempre se la conseguía. También celebraba sus cumpleaños aunque cumpliesen 250 años, era una alegría tenerla cerca y saber que le aceptaban por eso entendía que Angelus estuviese fascinado por ella pero no iba a permitir que Angelus se aprovechase de ella, porque Cordelia era su amiga y era su mujer.

En el sótano del trabajo de Ángel estaba Angelus entrenando, aun quedaban un par de horas para abrir y estaba aprovechando para su entrenamiento matutino. Sonó la puerta y Angelus se extrañó de quien sería a esas horas pero un olor familiar le llegó, al otro lado de la puerta estaban Cordelia y Connor, era extraño ver a Angelus con una sonrisa tan sincera como la que ponía cuando veía a su hijo y a Cordy.

- Buenos días chaval. – Le dice chocando la mano con Connor y dejándole pasar. Se pone delante la puerta antes de Cordelia pueda entrar.

- Princesa, esta mañana te ves especialmente radiante. – Cordelia le levanta una ceja sonriendo. Cordelia estaba dudosa un día era con ella como un galán y otras veces se iba con cualquier tipa y no la decía nada. _¿Bueno y a mi que me importa con quien se vaya Angelus?_

- Si, es que me he pasado el fin de semana en un spa. – Dice sarcásticamente.

- Pues así lo parece.

- Puedo pasar o me vas a dejar aquí en la entrada, eso no es del caballero que te consideraba. – Angelus le sonríe maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué me das a cambio de dejarte pasar? – Cordelia hace como que se lo piensa.

- Las gracias. – Angelus se ríe y la deja pasar. – Gracias.

- Las que tu tienes hermosa. – Comenta mirando como entra andando delante de él.

- Te he traído el desayuno. – Dice Cordelia poniendo la bolsa con el baso de sangre en una silla.

- Si es que no se como puede existir un ángel como tu madre. – Le comenta Angelus a Connor. Éste le mira de reojo como va hacia Cordelia y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de que ella pueda darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado. Esto preocupaba mucho a Connor, no quería meterse entre Ángel y Angelus pero Cordelia estaba en el medio sin si quiera saberlo.

- Parece mentira que hayas aprendido a ser dulce Angelus. – Comenta Cordelia sonrojándose débilmente ante el beso de Angelus.

- Bueno y que hacéis por aquí tan temprano. – Comentaba mientras aprovechaba que estaba allí Cordy y se quitaba la camisa sudada dejando ver sus músculos que brillaban por el sudor que recorría su pecho. Cordelia no pudo evitar quedarse embobada cuando le vio quitarse la camiseta, nadie podía dudar que Angelus tenia un cuerpo que te quitaba el sentido, cuando Angelus se giro para mirarla ella apartó rápidamente la mirada.

- Quería venir a decirte que he encontrado curro.

- Genial. – Dijo chocando su mano de nuevo con la de Connor.

- Si y quería que vinieras esta noche para echarme una mano, quiero que mi familia este conmigo. – Angelus ya se encaminaba hacia Cordelia mientras hablaba con una expresión seductora, sabia que Cordelia había estado viéndole y que últimamente respondía a su cuerpo cuando Angelus se le acercaba. La ultima vez que se vieron Angelus iba con la chica rubia y casi noto un atisbo de celos en los ojos de Cordelia cuando se fue.

- Claro Connor allí estaré para ayudarte. Cordy. – Cordelia observó como se acercaba a ella, noto como se ponía nerviosa pensando que iba medio desnudo hacia ella. _¿Pero porque me pongo nerviosa? maldita sea. –_ Iremos a verte, ¿verdad Cordy? Podemos ir juntos, te recojo y pasamos la tarde noche juntos en el bar de Connor. – Angelus se había puesto a su lado y tenia un brazo sobre los hombre de Cordelia, esta le miró en la misma posición.

- Si claro que iré, Connor ya lo sabe pero podemos vernos allí he quedado con Ángel para ir al despacho. – Cuando escucho esto Angelus quito el brazo casi automáticamente del hombro de Cordelia, acto que a Cordelia no le paso desapercibida, Cordy no era tonta sabia perfectamente que Angelus sentía algo por ella y si no eran sentimiento al menos si sentía deseos pero era evidente que hablar de Ángel y ella juntos no le gustaba nada. Angelus había cruzado la habitación había cogido sus guantes y volvía al entrenamiento sin decir una palabra más.

- Pasarlo bien yo iré más tarde Connor, cuando acabe de hacer unas cosas. – Connor sabia que no era fácil para Angelus ver a su padre y a Cordy juntos porque Angelus sabia perfectamente lo que Ángel y Cordelia sintieron una vez, parecía que el sentimiento de Cordelia se había enfriado pero Angelus conocía los sentimientos de Ángel mejor que el mismo Ángel y sabia que nada haría que dejase de amar a Cordelia Chase. Y tenia miedo de que Cordelia volviese a sentir lo que sintió una vez por él.

- Vale Lus pásate cuando puedas tío. – Cordelia se había metido al cuarto de baño. – Además dejare tu numero a las clientas mas guapas. – Angelus le sonrío.

- Ese es mi niño, pero no te cortes déjales el tuyo también. Eh pero solo a las de tu edad, que te va a ti mucho el rollo maduritas. – Habían pasado ya casi 7 años desde lo ocurrido con Jasmine, un año después de lo acontecido cuando Cordy despertó del coma era muy duro para ellos hablar del tema, Connor estaba obsesionado con Cordelia tanto que le llevó a la locura y Cordy no pudo sobreponerse del asco que se daba a si misma por lo que hizo con su propio hijo. Ángel decidió tomar medidas en el asunto no quería ver a las dos personas que mas amaba tan destrozadas por algo de lo que no tuvieron la culpa, hablo con los altos cargos de Wolfram y Hart y había conseguido que borrasen lo ocurrido desde ese día, ellos solo recordaban que el día que hicieron el juego de Lorne y volvieron a ser jóvenes en su mente Cordy al recuperar la memoria quedo en coma. La obsesión que Connor tenia por Cordelia no se disipó del todo Connor sentía un gran cariño por Cordelia, tanto que a veces hacia que Ángel se preocupase pero Cordelia era distinta sentía un cariño de madre por Connor como suponía que hubiese pasado si todo salía bien, ella le reñía y le echaba la bronca cuando la cagaba pero también era la persona que mas le apoyaba y le aconsejaba por eso sabia que todo iría bien, el amor que le tiene Cordelia a Connor había echo que la obsesión de Connor por ella se convirtiese en admiración, una admiración por una madre que le ayudaba a crecer y madurar. No hubiese imaginado una madre mejor para su hijo aunque ella no soportaba que Connor la llamara mama decía que la hacia parecer muy vieja, ella quería que le llamara Cordy.

- Oh vamos me dirás que no están mejor.

- Déjate, tu ocúpate de las de tu edad que de las otras ya me encargo yo.

- O mejor, tu te encargas de las de tu edad y yo me hago cargo del resto. – Angelus le miro de reojo.

- ¿Las de mi edad?

- Claro, las muertas. – Connor empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Angelus sonreía. Cuando Connor dejo de reírse Angelus se abalanzó sobre el y empezaron a pelear, hacia mucho que Connor no entrenaba estaba flojo en peleas.

- Será mejor que te pases algún día Connor, estas muy desentrenado. – Le dice Angelus con Connor en el suelo. Antes de poder levantarse vuelve a sonar la puerta. – ¿Y quien coño es ahora? - Angelus levanta a Connor del suelo con una mano y se dirige a la puerta, tras ella había un chico de metro setenta con el pelo moreno y ojos azules.

- Hola. – Dice el chico.

- Lo siento pero el sitio esta cerrado hasta dentro de una hora. – Dice Angelus de mala gana y a punto esta de cerrar la puerta cuando al muchacho comente.

- no, es que vengo buscando a… Ángel. – Angelus le mira extrañado.

- ¿A Ángel?

- Si me dijo que me pasase antes de empezar las clases, tu eres su hermano gemelo ¿no? – Angelus se rió normalmente eso es lo que le decían a los clientes porque evidentemente eran iguales.

- Si, pasa. Es por algo de las clases, tal vez pueda ayudarte. – Comenta Angelus dejándole pasar.

- No, es sobre una amiga… - El muchacho no sigue hablando porque ve salir del baño a Cordelia y va directo a ella. Angelus ve hacia donde dirige su mirada y antes de que se de cuenta había sacado los colmillos, Connor que ha visto todo lo ocurrido va hacia Angelus corriendo a tranquilizarle.

- Hola preciosa. – Cuando escucha como ha llamado a su Cordy suelta un gruñido.

- Suéltame Connor bastante tengo con aguantar a tu padre baboseándola como para soportar a un pijolis que la toque. – Dice Angelus cabreado mientras Cordy parece alegremente sorprendida y le da dos besos. Angelus esta fuera de sus casillas y Connor no puede retenerle mucho tiempo.

- Se puede saber que es lo que quieres, ¿por qué te tomas tantas confianzas chaval? – Dice mientras se acerca a ellos, Cordelia muy enfadada le mira.

- Angelus, cálmate por dios solo es un cliente. Además a ti que mas te da, vete con tu amiga rubia y déjame en paz. – Cordelia soltó lo de la rubia por fin tenia tantas ganas de echarle en cara como se le ocurre salir con esa chica delante de ella.

- Tranquila que te voy a dejar en paz pero me extraña mucho que tu gusto haya desmejorado tanto. – Comenta Angelus mirando tan desafiante como podía al muchacho que se sentía un poco asustado. – Al final todas soys iguales. – Angelus solo intenta herir a Cordelia, no soportaba que se mostrase tan amable con otro hombres pero que le defendiera por encima de él que había estado a su lado, la había apoyado, ayudado, había echo por ella todo lo que ella siempre había necesitado pero prefería salir con cualquier tipo que no conocía que pasar un día con el, siempre intentaba quedar con ella y ella siempre le respondía lo mismo. Pero a Cordelia no le paso por alto ese comentario y se disponía a responderle cuando el muchacho respondió por ella.

- Eh tu. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Angelus. – Se ve claramente que eres un imbécil pero al menos podrías ser mas educado y pedir perdón a Cordelia por lo que acabas de decir. – Cordelia sabia que tenia razón se había pasado con lo que había dicho y esperaba que le pidiese perdón pero no era buena idea que en ese momento en el que Angelus estaba tan cabreado y con este chico precisamente que él mismo vaya a insultarle es como una sentencia de muerte. Cordelia mira a Connor en señal de ayuda. Angelus se había girado para mirar al muchacho directamente, su mirada era de un odio tan oscuro que Cordelia y Connor estaban asustados por si Angelus podría ser capaz de volver a matar a un inocente así que con todas sus fuerzas Cordelia tiro del chico fuera del sótano.

- Vámonos, déjalo. – Decía mientras tiraba de el lejos de Angelus, y Connor aguantaba el pecho de Angelus.

- Déjale Angelus, no vale la pena. Es un imbécil. – Angelus se tranquiliza cuando el muchacho se ha ido pero le da un puño al saco y lo rompe.

- Si es imbécil, pero se ha ido con ella. – Comenta recogiendo el saco del suelo. – Joder.

Fuera del sótano Cordelia esta mas tranquila y el muchacho sonríe triunfante sin tener ni idea de la que se acababa de librar.

- Sera mejor que no vuelvas a venir por aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Angelus no es como Ángel. Es… peligroso. – Greg la mira y le sonríe.

- Tranquila puedo defenderme. – Cordelia rueda los ojos, no lo dudaba pero lo que si dudaba es que pudiera defenderse contra Angelus.

- Mejor vamos a mi despacho y hablamos del caso ¿vale? – Cordelia aun no salía de su asombro, no vaía a Angelus así desde hacia mucho, ella sabia lo que significaba para él pero tanto como para ponerse así durante el viaje de taxi hacia su oficina no dejaba de pensar. _¿Es posible que no solo sea deseo lo que siente? Puede que sienta algo de verdad por mi?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el taxista que les indicaba que ya habían llegado, ambos salieron del coche y entraron en el despacho de Cordelia, allí estaba esperándoles Ángel. Nada mas entrar Greg se puso en guardia cuando Ángel fue a saludarle y este le miro extrañado.

- Es que hemos tenido problemas con Angelus en el sótano.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te ha pasado con Angelus? ¿Y que hacías en el sótano Cordy?

- Había ido con Connor para decirle lo de esta noche y entonces llego Greg y bueno se lio un poco. – Ángel asentía entendiendo, sabia probablemente lo que había pensado Angelus cuando vio entrar a Greg preguntando por Cordy, las mismas ganas de estrangularlo que sentía el ahora mismo cuando veía como Greg ayudaba a sentarse a Cordelia y la acariciaba disimuladamente.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí Ángel?

- Venia para ver como os iba con el caso de Greg. – Dice Ángel mirando a Greg con cara de pocos amigos y este le miro extrañado. Cordelia también lo miraba extrañada al fin y al cabo había sido él quien le había sugerido el caso.

- Pues íbamos a ponernos ahora – Dice Cordelia mientras Greg se levanta y se dirige hacia Ángel.

- Ángel ¿podemos hablar fuera un momento? – Ángel mira a Cordelia y esta se encoje de hombros sin entender. Ángel sigue a Greg fuera del despacho.

- Tío necesito un favor. – Ángel levanta una ceja.

- ¿Qué favor?

- He oído que esta noche vais a algún sitio, dime donde es y yo puedo aparecerme allí en plan sorpresa. – Ángel le mira sin decir nada.

- ¿Para que exactamente?

- Porque va a ser hermano. Tu has visto como esta tu amiga. – A Ángel le hervía la sangre.

- Pero… ¿es que te gusta? – Greg le mira un poco pensativo.

- A ver… ya se que es tu amiga y no quiero que te enfades. Gustarme gustarme… claro que me gusta esta buenísima pero yo realmente solo quiero… ya sabes. – Ángel se gira para no mirarle a la cara, como continúe hablando es capaz de callarle con un puño y no quería montar el espectáculo delante de Cordelia y menos en su despacho. – Ya sabes tio no me digas que nunca lo has hecho, acostarte con una tía cañón y luego pues ya se verá. – Ángel no pudo aguantarlo mas antes de darse cuenta le había dado un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y Greg había caído contra la pared, Cordelia había salido del despacho asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ángel tenia a Greg agarrado de la camisa y le tenia suspendido en el aire. – Ángel ¿Qué haces? Suéltale. – Le gritaba Cordelia. Cuando por fin consiguió que Ángel le soltara Cordelia le grito que se largara de allí.

- Ángel joder. ¡Lárgate!

- ¿Qué? Pero el… - Ángel no pudo seguir Cordelia le había vuelto a pedir que se largara de allí o llamaba a seguridad. Ángel acabo yéndose de allí mientras Cordelia entraba a Greg en su despacho y le curaba las heridas que Ángel le había dejado.

- Joder. Es que todos están locos en esa familia. – Cordelia le miró y apretó el algodón contra su herida y Greg se quejó.

- Perdón. – Sabia que era lógico después del puño que le dio Ángel pero no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su familia.

- Primero uno intenta acojonarme y ahora el hermano me pega y me rompe la camisa. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta esta camisa? – Cordelia le miraba, era exactamente igual a ella hace años cuando salía con los Scoobies a cazar y se manchaba. En ese momento había perdido todo el sexapil que había sentido por él. Lo último que buscaba es a alguien como era ella antes, con el tiempo que le había costado cambiar.

Esa noche cuando Cordelia llego a la casa Ángel no estaba, Cordy lo agradeció porque no sabia si echarle la bronca o pedirle perdón. Por un lado Ángel sabia que era nueva en el bufete y no podía liarsela así le daba muy mal prestigio pero por el otro ella le había echado del despacho sin tiempo para explicarse, puede que Greg se lo mereciera. Con lo "atento" que ha estado con ella todo el día podía imaginar que tal vez le comentara algo de ella a Ángel y entre el temperamento y el sentimiento sobre protector que tenia Ángel sobre ella probablemente no puedo evitarlo pero Ángel no era Angelus, él era mas civilizado no debería saltar así porque alguien se interesase en ella. Cuando Cordelia enciende las luces ve a Ángel sentado en la terraza asomado a la ciudad.

- Hola. – Dice Cordelia entrando en la terraza.

- Hola. – Responde Ángel sin mirarla.

- Ángel yo…

- Déjalo siento haber importunado a tu amigito. – Ángel estaba en plan defensivo y eso a Cordelia le sacaba de sus casillas, no soportaba que un tio tan grande como el siempre tirase por el lado de hacerse la victima con ella.

- Ángel deberías haberte comportado. – Ángel la miro sorprendido. Iba a contarla lo que Greg le había contado pero estaba casi seguro que no le creería que pensaría que lo hacia para justificarse. – Tu no eres como Angelus, tu deberías tranquilizarte y no pegar a tipos en la cara, sabes que tienes mucha fuerza, le dejaste la nariz destrozada.

- Oh cuanto lo siento.

- ¿Y porque le pegaste?

- Porque ese tío es un gilipollas y esta interesado en ti y….

- Eso no es problema tuyo Ángel, se me cuidar sola. – Ángel estaba harto de que no dejase que nadie la ayudara, estaba convencida de que podía cuidarse sola.

- Cordelia eres tan inocente. Siempre te pasa lo mismo. – Cordelia salía de la terraza.

- Si vas a ponerte con el "eres tan inocente" me largo se que me triplicas la edad Ángel pero soy mayorcita y se me cuidar de muchos demonios y vampiros como para no poder cuidarme de un tipo.

- Siempre te pasa igual Cordelia eres demasiado simpática con todo el mundo, especialmente con los chicos. – Cordelia se paro al escuchar ese comentario.

- ¿Que me estas llamando?

- No lo tuerzas, yo no te estoy llamando nada. – Cordelia le miro fijamente. – Vamos en taxis separados.

Mientras Cordelia y Ángel se preparaban para ir al bar Connor estaba en el sótano con Angelus, que ya estaba mas tranquilo y le estaba dando consejos sobre como tratar a los clientes. Angelus era experto en adular a la gente y le estaba prestando su mano para ayudar a Connor el cual lo agradecía porque al criarse sin gente no estaba muy habituado y menos cuando su trabajo dependía de ello, aunque en la universidad tenía amigos aun le quedaba mucho por delante.

Connor entraba a trabajar en 15 minutos y Angelus ya estaba en una de las mesas sentado tomando un whisky con hielo. Ángel llegó primero pensando que Cordelia ya habría llegado al sitio, se acerca a su hijo que estaba por allí y le dice que mucha suerte que se quedaran toda la noche mientras el trabaja para que se sienta acompañado y que le darían ánimos. Vio a Angelus sentado y se acerco a el.

- Ey. – Angelus seguía mirando al escenario.

- ¿Has visto a Cordelia? – Preguntaba Ángel.

- Aun no ha llegado. Pensé que vendría contigo. – Dice Angelus aun molesto.

- No, discutimos y dijo que vendría en otro taxi. – Comento sentándose en una silla al lado. Angelus sonrió.

- Cuanto lo siento. – Se encendió un cigarrillo aprovechando que Cordelia no había llegado.

- No sabia que fumabas. – Dice Ángel observando como se encendía el cigarro.

- Solo cuando estoy cabreado. – Angelus toma una tirada del cigarro y mira a Ángel. – Te quería preguntar algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De donde coño ha salido el gilipollas ese? – Ángel le mira sabiendo a quien se refiere.

- Greg. – Ángel no sabia muy bien como explicarle sin parecer un idiota. – Bueno estaba buscando una abogada y yo sabia que Cordelia necesitaba el dinero así que pensé que… bueno que podría resolver el caso pero fue una mala idea. – Angelus no dijo nada le miro asintiendo y tomo otra calada del pitillo.

- Si es que eres idiota. – Angelus volvió a mirar al escenario. – Ese cara bonita quiere acostarse con Cordy.

- Lo sé. Pero dudo mucho que sea cara bonita. – Angelus le pregunto con la mirada. – Esta tarde me dijo que solo quería Cordelia para una noche y que yo le ayudara… pfff así que le parti la nariz. – Angelus le miro sorprendido y sonriendo.

- Vaya pensaba que el temperamental era yo, pero por primera vez y que no sirva de precedente, lo has hecho cojonudo. – Angelus continuaba fumando cuando la puerta del bar se abrió y entro Greg, ambos le miraron con cara de odio. Parece ser que Cordelia le había arreglado la nariz con magia y no parecía casi rota solo un poco amoratada he hinchada, Ángel maldijo por lo bajo por el poco efecto que tuvo su pelea y estaba dispuesto a levantarse y echarle de allí cuando alguien mas entro tras él. Cordelia había venido con él, solo para molestar a los "hermanos" estaba muy molesta con ambos por creer que ella no se podía cuidar sola de tipos como Greg y se lo iba a demostrar. Pero los ángeles no solo estaban sorprendidos porque Cordy viniese con él sino porque estaba increíblemente sexy se había puesto un vestido rojo escotado con tirantas que dejaba ver muy claramente sus curvas y se había pintado de manera que resaltaba claramente su belleza. Ángel se quedo de pie sin poder moverse, estaba tan hermosa que se había olvidado con quien venia mirándola, Angelus a su lado se quedo embobado tanto que el cigarro se le cayó de la mano y casi le quema el pantalón, mejor porque a Cordelia no le gustaba que fumara. Connor fue hacia su madre sin prestar atención a Greg y la saludo.

- Connor cariño, este sitio esta genial. – Comentaba mientras le abrazaba.

- Gracias Cordy, papa y Angelus están allí y por cierto estas muy guapa. – Cordy le sonrió y le agradeció el cumplido. Pero no se dirigió hacia los ángeles sino que se sentó en una mesa apartada de ellos con Greg.

- No lo puedo creer. – Comentaba Ángel. – De verdad va a salir con él. – Angelus los observaba de reojo intentado parecer que no le importaba per sabia que por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos.

- Tengo una idea. – Dice Angelus mientras miraba al escenario. Ángel le observa y le pregunta. – Cordelia probablemente en algún momento de la noche ira al baño, cuando eso pase le cogemos y le sacamos de aquí y el resto no es necesario que te lo explique. – Ángel le miraba, estaba totalmente de acuerdo. – Me da igual si Cordelia cree que puede manejar la situación no podemos dejar que se aprovechen de ella. – Ángel le miraba aún. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas enamorado de ella Angelus? – Angelus se limito a reírse y no contestar.

- Los demonios no amamos.

- Vamos, a mi no me engañas. Veo como la miras y se que sentiste lo que sentí yo cuando aun éramos una misma persona.

- No debiste haberla dejado escapar. – Comento casi como un susurró.

- Así que es cierto, ¿la amas?

- Eso no es tu problema clon.

- ¿Clon?

- Si, yo estuve primero así que el clon eres tu. – Ángel no pudo hacer mas que sonreír a su comentario. Ya sabia que Angelus estaba enamorado de Cordelia solo quería reconformar de su boca.

Connor había empezado su turno y con la bandeja y la gente se había tropezado un par de veces, Greg se reía cada vez que veía a Connor tropezarse y Cordelia tenia ganas de partirle la cara, no iba a soportar ni una sola vez mas que se riera de Connor. Le había pedido que no se riera que era nuevo pero ya el echo de molestar a Ángel y a Angelus no era suficiente motivo para soportar que se rieran de Connor.

- Como se puede ser tan torpe. – Comento por lo bajo pero ya fue demasiado y Cordelia se levantó cabreada. Ángel y Angelus la miraron.

- Bueno vale ya. – Grito Cordelia. – Puedes haber dicho lo que te ha dado la gana sobre esos dos porque estaba muy cabreada con ellos como para defenderlos. – Ángel y Angelus se miraron extrañados. – Pero lo que no te voy a consentir es que digas una sola palabra en contra de mi hijo.

- ¿Tu hijo?

- Si mi hijo, así que lárgate de aquí o te vuelvo a dejar la nariz como la tenías imbécil. – Cordelia paso por su lado dispuesta a irse y llego hasta la mesa de sus amigos. Antes de hablar oyó comentar a Greg.

- Lo que hay que hacer para pillar una noche. – Cordelia cogió la copa de Angelus con el Whisky doble recién echado y fue directa hacia él, se la tiró encima dejándole completamente empapado. En el bar las mujeres que habían que escucharon el comentario aplaudieron y el resto también por seguir la risa. Greg se levanto con intención de golpearla, Ángel y Angelus iban hacia allá tan rápido como podían pero antes de llegar Cordelia había cogido el brazo de Greg lo había doblado sobre su espalda y le había dado una patada sacándolo por la puerta. El tipo de seguridad aplaudía el trabajo de la chica y le daba la mano a Cordy. Volvió a la mesa de Ángel y Angelus que se reían y aplaudían, Ángel le tendió la silla para que se sentara y Angelus le sonreía sentado.

- Que agusto me he quedado. – Comento Cordelia nada mas sentarse. – Ángel se rió.

- Retiro lo dicho de esos tipos puedes cuidarte totalmente sola. – Cordelia le sonrió. – Siento lo de esta tarde. – Cordelia le agarró la mano y Angelus se sentía incomodo se giro la silla para no verlos.

- Yo también lo siento. – Ángel la abrazo para hacer las paces y ella le abrazo en respuesta. – Después se acercó a Angelus que se había dado la vuelta y sintió como le abrazaba por detrás con la silla por medio. Angelus sintió como un revuelo en su estómago que no le dejaba respirar.

- Siento haber acabado con tu copa. – Le comenta Cordy soltándole. Angelus se gira a mirarla.

- Estas de coña, yo creo que es el mejor uso que le podía haber dado. – Cordelia le sonríe y le tira de la silla para que se acerque. – Connor aparece tras ellos.

- La que has liado Cordy.

- Ay Connor lo siento mucho, ¿te la he liado mucho?

- Para nada, la jefa conocía al tipo, al parecer ella no lo vio tan claro como tu y dice que os invite a una ronda gratis.

- Genial, pues tráenos chupitos para todos. – Era una de las pocas veces que estaban los tres riéndose juntos, Connor observaba la situación y le hacia gracia, solo una cosa podía hacer que estos dos se llevaran bien, cuidar de Cordelia. Desde luego ella fue y sigue siendo el Corazón de investigaciones Ángel.

Estaban cerrando el bar y Connor estaba limpiando las mesas mientras se reía hasta llorar con su padre cantando a Barry manilow. Angelus le aplaudía y cantaba a su lado, Cordelia cerca del escenario se reía, los tras habían bebido demasiado. Cuando termino la canción Cordelia cogió el micrófono y canto para sorpresa de ambos muy bien, parece que borracha cantaba mejor que sin estarlo. Ángel la miraba desde abajo fascinado entra el vestido y la canción estaba pensando en casarse con ella allí mismo. Angelus parecía pensar exactamente lo mismo. Connor había terminado su turno y salía de la zona de empleados para ver a Cordy cantando, sonreía mientras miraba a sus padres, era lógico que ambos estuvieran locos por ella, Cordy era una mujer increíble. Se acercó a su padre y le llamó.

- Papá. – Ángel se giró para verle.

- ¿ya? ¿Nos vamos? – Ángel se dispuso a llamar a Cordelia para llevarla a casa pero Angelus le pidió que no.

- Déjala terminar la canción, se esta divirtiendo y ahora yo la llevo hasta vuestra casa. – Ángel le miro durante unos segundos y después asintió Connor estaba cansado y quería irse a casa y sabia que Cordelia hacia mucho que no salía a divertirse.

- Pero ten cuidado. – Le advirtió Ángel. Angelus le sonrió y observo como Cordelia acababa de cantar. Angelus le aplaudía desde abajo, Cordelia se dejo caer sobre él para bajar del escenario. Angelus la agarró de la cintura para bajarla y la dejo en el suelo, Cordy no podía mantenerse en pie así que la agarró de la cintura y ella se agarró a su cuello.

- Wow, ¿que bien canto verdad Ángel? – Angelus la miró molesto. – Uy perdón ¿donde esta Ángel se ha ido?

- Si pero yo aun estoy aquí. – Cordelia tiro los brazos al cielo.

- Si! Mi caballero de la brillante armadura siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito. – Cordelia se abrazó a él. – Te he dicho que eres el mejor caballero que he tenido. – Angelus le miraba sonriendo mientras salían por la puerta hacia el coche de Angelus.

- Anda sube a mi corcel. – Angelus sentó a Cordelia en el lado del copiloto. – ¿Tu siempre bebes hasta reventar o es solo esta vez?

- Yo no bebo. – Dice Cordelia indignada.

- Es verdad perdón como he podido. – Dice Angelus riéndose. – Vámonos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunta Cordelia.

- A tu casa. – Cordelia le mira asombrada.

- Nooo a mi casa nooo. Ángel me echara la bronca si me ve así. Mejor vamos ha tu casa hasta que se me pase. – Angelus sabía que Ángel no la iba a decir nada porque sabía perfectamente como estaba Cordy pero no iba a discutir con ella si quería ir por voluntad propia a su casa.

Paró en el garaje de la casa y Cordelia intentó salir del coche por su propio pie pero no era capaz de mantenerse recta, Angelus se puso a su lado y agarrándola de la cintura la entró en casa.

- Espera, ¿no me tienes que invitar a entrar?

- Cordy el vampiro soy yo no tu. – Cordelia se rió de forma exagerada.

- Es verdad. – Continuo riéndose.

Entraron en la casa y Cordy le dijo que era preciosa, era muy grande y estaba muy bien decorada al estilo vampiro. Cordy parecía que se encontraba mejor pero ahora le tocaba el momento bajón y sintió como las lágrimas le venían a los ojos. Angelus estaba en la cocina cogiendo algo para ayudarla con la borrachera pero cuando vio que estaba llorando fue corriendo hacía allí.

- Cordy ¿qué te pasa?

- Que soy una idiota. – Dijo abrazándose a él.

- ¿Por qué? No digas eso.

- Soy una fracasada. Tenía un buen trabajo y lo deje, tenía un novio y lo deje, tenía una casa y la deje. Sólo me quedáis tú y Ángel, bueno y Connor.

- Bueno ya es más de lo que tengo yo. – Cordy se separó un poco y le miró.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno yo no tengo familia, mi único amigo eres tú, tengo un hijo que gracias a dios ahora si me quiere, pero no tengo trabajo, ni vida, ni nadie con quien compartirla, solo tengo esta casa y un coche que cambiaria por alguien que de verdad me quisiera. Todos se empeñan en desconfiar de mí pero las únicas personas que no desconfían de mi son las únicas que me muestran el cariño que necesito. – Cordelia le miraba en silencio escuchando.

- Te sientes solo

- Si, eso es lo que siento. Estoy contigo y con Connor pero algún día no estaréis y tengo miedo de volver a ser quien era. – Cordelia notaba como las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro. – Pero no llores princesa, aun que estas igual de preciosa no es necesario.

- Yo también me siento sola. – Angelus la miraba cuando decía eso como si fuese algún tipo de indirecta o eso esperaba él, la tenía tan cercha y estaba tan sumisa. No es como otras veces que el la acorralaba, era ella la que podía soltarse y no lo hacía. No dejaba de mirar sus ojos, esos lindos ojos avellana y sus labios, que no dejaba de soñar con ellos, con besarlos, con morderlos. Sentía la respiración de Cordelia tan cerca que casi estaba temblando. La deseaba y la amaba tanto que no nadie hubiese podido creerle. Pero estaba muy borracha normalmente ella nunca había reaccionado así sólo estaba así porque estaba muy borracha y Angelus no quiere aprovecharse de ella, Angelus quiere que Cordelia le ame, no que se despierte mañana y se arrepienta de todo, eso le dolerá más. Iba a apartarse de ella cuando Cordelia cogió su cabeza y junto sus labios, Angelus tenía los ojos abiertos, el beso le pillo totalmente por sorpresa pero Cordelia tenía sus manos en la nuca de Angelus y le besa ferozmente, Angelus sabía que todo esto lo hacia el alcohol pero no podía evitarlo, si Cordelia le estaba besando él no tenía fuerza para resistirse, agarró a Cordelia de la cintura y lo acercó a él y escuchó como Cordy soltaba un gemido al notar las manos de Angelus en su cintura. Las manos de Cordelia viajaban por la espalda de Angelus haciendo que se derritiese. El beso se había vuelto mas salvaje, mas deseoso. Cordelia casi no necesitaba aire sólo necesitaba sus manos sobre ella. Angelus cogió a la pierna de Cordelia y la puso sobre él, agarrándose a su cintura, paso su mano por su muslo, era tan suave. Cordelia soltó su boca solo un segundo, soltó un gemido contra el cuello de Angelus que hizo que éste se estremeciese, Angelus hundió su boca en el cuello de Cordelia. Y cuando la mano que estaba en el muslo de Cordelia se introdujo más allá del muslo, Cordelia abrió los ojos.

- Ángel. – Dijo Cordelia en un susurró apenas audible pero Angelus lo había escuchado.

Ambos se quedaron quietos como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. Angelus no sabía que hacer, había dicho el nombre de Ángel no el suyo. No sólo estaba borracha sino que estaba viendo a su gemelo en su cuerpo. Pero no pudo desprenderse del cuerpo de Cordelia. Fue ella quien se aparto de él se colocó el vestido y con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo de la casa de Angelus.


End file.
